I can not believe that i like
by D.sofia
Summary: Tori es una chica linda y tolerable, por Jade que le hace la vida imposible pero Tori asi aun la ama.(De verdad no soy muy buena con los resumes)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola .. este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste los que están leyendo esto por favor déjenme sus comentarios ,bueno de verdad que les guste ya que esta es mi pareja favorita si es que les gusto el próximo capitulo va hacer mas largo ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este , Bueno por favor léanlo y acuérdense que es mi primer fanfic.

Tori prov

Era un viernes en la mañana normal y Tori se levanto de su cama con una gran sonrisa , se dirigió a tomar su desayuno ,bajando las escaleras dijo:

-Buenos días…-saludando a trina ,mama y papa que esta leyendo su periódico matutino .

-Buenos días cariño,¿Cómo as amanecido?- dijo mamá

-Bien como siempre….

Después de toma su desayuno fue a darse un baño y a cambiarse para dirigirse a la escuela .

En Hollywood Arts

-Hola ¡Tori!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja de un salto hacia mi , que quede sorprendida.

-Huau….. Cat , me as dado un gran susto –dijo con la mano al pecho

-lo siento nada mas quería decirte que Sikowitz va a dar un examen sorpresa, tenemos que actuar y competir-dijo muy alegre cat

-a… gracias ¿y tu como sabes si es sorpresa?

-jajajaj…-dijo yéndose riéndose y saltando.

-ok eso si fue mas raro se lo normal-dije abriendo mi casillero

-Hola Vega-dijo una voy burlona y atrayente sin duda era Jade.

-Hola Jade –dije con una sonrisa

-¿no te he dicho lo horrible que te vez hoy?-lo dijo con una sonrisa notoria

-Jade , ya te he dicho por mas que me humilles no te haré caso-dije con la misma sonrisa , aunque por mas que ella me siguiera molestando igual ella me gustaba , si lose es raro que me guste pero con el tiempo ella me comenzó a gustar.

-Como sea igual te vez horrible e igual te voy a seguir fastidiando-dijo yéndose.

No se como me pude enamorar de ella ,aunque me abrió un poco la esperanza cuando termino con Beck ,todos modos creo que ya se le hizo costumbre de fastidiarme y a la vez humillarme frente todos , pero aun así me gusta creo que soy masoquista.

Fui a la clase de Sikowitz y ella estaba, tan linda como siempre ,con su pelo son curvas en todas sus puntas, su piel tan pálida, su mirada fría y su estilo de vestir , esas cosas me atraían de ella, pero lastima que yo a ella no le gustaba pero pronto voy hacer que se enamore de mi ,no se como pero lo voy hacer ,luego me saco de mis pensamientos Sikowitz .

-Clase les tengo un examen de parejas, mas bien una competencia yo elegiré a las parejas –dijo mientras sacaba un papel se su pantalón –Y las parejas serán , Beck y Cat, Andre y Robbi, Billy y Nathaly, Jade y Tori – no escuche los mas nombres que dijo ,nada mas escuche lo ultimo, no puedo creer que me haiga tocado con Jade…, ojala que no sea como cuando nos toco de pareja en el trabajo de ataque escénico, bueno lo mas probable es que sea actuación improvisada .

-Bueno eso es todo Beck y Cat al escenario –dijo el profesor ,luego Cat Y Bect se dirigieron al escenario pequeño que había –Ustedes son unos hermanos que siempre se pelean por el amor de su madre ,acción!-dijo el profesor tomando un sorbo del coco que llevaba en las manos .

Beck y Cat lo hicieron muy bien pero claro que Beck gano los puntos ya que el tiene mas experiencia ,luego gano robbi ,mientras estoy viendo como actúan Billy y Nathaly ,Jade viene hacia mi y se sienta a mi costado.

-Oye Vega , que tal quien piensas que va a ganar ¿tu o yo'

-Este no se… ¿Yo eso creo?

-Pues no te confíes yo soy mejor actriz que tu-eso me doli,la amo, pero no dejo que me subestimen

-Oye, ¿Apuestas siguieres '

-Ok , mira si yo gano tu serás mi esclava por una semana entera, como veraz la próxima semana estaremos de vacaciones por una semana y mis tíos me dijeron que si podía cuidar su casa ya que se van de viaje y claro que le dije que si ya que ellos me Iván a pagar, y no lo quiero pasar sola…. Y como estoy segura que voy a ganar …. Dalo por hecho…-dijo ella muy segura

-Pero si es que yo te gano tu serás mi esclava, mis padres viajaran por las vacaciones de la semana y trina se va a ir aun campamento de belleza.

-¿Qué…?, bueno no me sorprendo por lo de trina ,bueno ¿echo? –dijo Jade estirándome la mano.

-Ok ,echo –le dige apretando su mano

La voz se Sikowitz llamo.

-Tori y Jade adelante-dijo, y nosotros ya estábamos al frente –Ustedes será…..,ok, Jade será la mama y Tori será la hija que le pide a su mama que le de permiso para ir a una fiesta,¡acción!.

Jade lo hizo muy bien , yo también y ya terminando la actuación. Sikowitz dijo.

-Haber…. Chicas las dos estuvieron estupendas pero… una de las dos lo hizo mejor que la otra …

-¡Al grano ,díganos!-dijo Jade muy molesta

-Ya ok… la que estuvo mejor fue…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.. a que les gusto la historia , esta el siguiente capitulo no pude hacerlo mas grande por que ya Salí de vacaciones y ahora estoy en la escuela , bueno cualquier cosa pueden dejar un comentario**

Nadie prov.

Tan solo escuchar Jade su nombre, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba mucho miedo y en ese momento toco la campana.

**-OK, eso era lo que quería escuchar** –dijo la pelinegra jalando a de la muñeca a Tori hacia el armario del conserje, ya en el armario Tori dijo:

**-Ay por Dios…., no lo puedo creer ¿por que…..?-**dijo tori

**-Jaja…. Vega gane, ahora estarás a mi disposición toda una semana….** –dijo Jade como si de verdad lo disfrutara, no, si que lo disfruta

**-Aiii bueno, yo soy una buena perdedora…**

**-Ojala que así sea Vega por que vas hacer lo que sea que te pida lo que sea…**-dijo Jade cada vez acercándose mas y mas a la media latina

**-Ok…. Este... Te veo el lunes** –dijo una muy roja Tori saliendo del armario apresurada, y también muy nerviosa por la distancia de Jade hacia Tori

Tori´ Prov.

Tori´ prov

El día en la escuela paso muy... rápido, llegue a mi casa subí directamente a mi habitación, tire mi bolso y me tire a mí cama, después de un largo rato pensando todo lo que había pasado en el día fui a mi cómoda a escribir mi diario, ese diario yo lo escribo desde que entre a Hollywood Arts ya que de verdad tengo mucho que contar, escribo todo, especialmente de Jade desde que la conocí hasta ahora.

**(Diario de Tori)**

**Hola soy Tori de nuevo, hoy es viernes… ¿creo? , bueno esto ¿nose? Si es bueno o malo pero hoy lamentablemente perdí una apuesta con Jade, según si ella ganaba la actuación yo iba ser su sirvienta por toda una semana que es esta semana que viene y perdí, ¡nose si es bueno o malo!, me encanta la idea que voy a estar una semana entera, yo y Jade completamente solas pero no tengo idea que me va hacer estoy segura que yo no le gusto a ella y si que me va hacer daño, bueno tengo que aceptar pues perdí, pero me encanta la idea de quedarme una semana entera con Jade bueno voy a tener que hacer lo que ella quiera pero eso por parte me gusta ya que voy a estar con ella para cualquier lado que valla pensándolo bien ya me esta gustando la idea… ,bueno creo que el tiempo se pasa volando, ya mama me esta llamando para cenar bye.**

Jade´ Prov.

Bien, le gane a Vega, de verdad que este día no puede estar mejor, huau a Vega como sirvienta una semana entera jajaja, bueno de verdad me va a gustar tener a Vega para mi…, en verdad me gusta Vega pero un poco… claro que en la vida se lo diría, pero me gusta fastidiarle es algo raro para los demás pero para mi no.

Bueno es viernes nada mas falta dos días.

Es fin de semana paso rápido, en verdad mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba antes de irme a dormir llamare a Vega para acordar para mañana. Me tire en mi cama y saque mi teléfono, busque el número de Vega en mi Agenda y llame.

**-Hola Vega…**

**-Hola… ¿Jade?**

**-Si si soy yo**

**-¿Por qué llamas?**

**-Pues se te olvida que yo gane la apuesta **

**-A… si, mañana voy a tu casa.**

**-No, mañana a las 7.30 voy a tu casa, te espero en la puerta de tu casa, Vega a las 7.30 AM voy a estar allá, no me gusta esperar a la gente, y tampoco a ti.**

**-Ya OK bye…**

**-A dios Vega... nos vemos mañana, a y sueña con los angelitos... jajaja-eso lo dije sarcásticamente jaja es que me gusta fastidiar a Vega es tan… divertido y me distrae.**

Puse mi alarma a las 6.30 para alistarme.

Al día siguiente….

Me levante con la alarma .., me di una ducha , me cambie, luego saque una pequeña maleta para llevar mis cosas , lleve seis mudas de ropa, tres pares de zapatos ,sandalias, un cepillo de dientes, mis preciadas tijeras ya que la quiero usar en Vega…, una ropa de baño pues ya que era una casa de playa, unas cuantas películas de terror .

Ay…, ya quiero obligar a Vega que la vea.

Fui a la cochera de mi casa y guarde la pequeña maleta en mi cajuela de mi auto, encendí el auto y me dirigí a la casa de Vega.

Nadie´ Prov.

El viaje hacia la casa de Tori estaba tranquilo, llego a su casa, estaciono el auto, vio a Tori sentada encima de una maleta mirando para los dos lados a ver si llegaba Jade, a si que Jade toco la bocina varias veces para que la escuche y a la vez fastidiarla.

**-Oye…-**dijo la media latina, en forma de enojo

**-¡Que…!**

-**Son las…,** -dijo Tori viendo el reloj que estaba en su muñeca derecha**-… 8.00 y casi media hora llevo esperándote aquí sentada.**

**-¡Cállate!, pon tu maleta en la cajuela y sube al maldito auto ahora.**

Tori hizo exactamente lo que le dijo, Jade se divertía mirándola a Tori molesta ya que estaba pensando cuantas veces mas va a poner esa cara cuando es ten en la casa de playa.

El largo viaje entre Jade y Tori estuvo silencioso hasta que Tori rompió el silencio.

**-Y…, por donde queda la casa de tu tía…?**

**-Que te importa, tu solo permanece sentada y callada.**

**-Ay… Jade por lo menos hay que llevarnos bien esta semana, por favor… **

**-Ash.. esta bien, pero ni pienses que voy hacer buena contigo, nada mas responderé tus entupidas preguntas**

**-OK con eso me vasta, ¿y… donde vamos?**

**-A una casa de playa en Malibú, ahora si cállate que me irritas **

**-OK... **

No tardaron mucho en llegar después de la conversación pues ya veían el hermoso mar azul y sentían la hermosa brisa, llego Jade a la casa y se estaciono en frente de la casa, la casa por fuera era grande, muy bonita y tenía una terraza hermosa.

Tori´ Prov.

Llegamos y salimos del auto saque mi maleta de la cajuela y la lleve hasta la puerta de la casa, la casa era muy hermosa por cierto, Jade vino detrás de mi y abrió la puerta con una llave, huau… la casa por dentro tan bien era hermosa, luego me saco de mis pensamiento Jade.

**-Vega, as algo en la vida, sube mis maletas, déjalas en la habitación mas grande luego desempaca la ropa del bolsillo mas grande en el armario y preocupa que este vació antes de meter mi ropa , lo demás déjalo allí en la maleta, a… y luego prepárame un café negro con dos de azúcar, ahora….**

**-A… pero…**

**-Vega hazlo ¡ahora!, desde ahora comienza tu perdida de apuesta **

**-OK ok ya voy…. **

De verdad nose como terminara esto pero presiento que va ser algo muy malo….

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer si es que les gusto subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno me e demorado en actualizar ya que me castigaron me quitaron todo.. celular, computadora , mi portátil, ipad , etc bueno aun sigo con el castigo pero me fui a la casa de mi prima y pude escribir bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo ojala que les guste este capitulo**

**Tori´ Prov.**

Fui directamente hacer lo que Jade me dijo, ya que si no lo hago no me quiero imaginar lo que Jade me aria, a si que subí a la segunda planta con su maleta de Jade, revise las habitaciones, de verdad todas eran grandes y bonitas, pero había una que si se notaba que era la habitación principal, entre y puse la maleta en la cama y empecé a observar un poco la habitación ya que era muy hermosa, luego empiezo a desempacar la maleta de Jade tal como ella me dijo el bolsillo mas grande había varias prendas de ella las tiro todas en las cama y empezando acomodar llevo una camiseta de ella a mi rostro de veras que se sentía bien su aroma, era un aroma muy embriagante y también muy raro de reconocerlo pero si que era placentero poder olerlo de pronto escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, era Jade, tire la prenda a un costado ya que era muy incomodo que Jade me encuentre oliendo su ropa .

**-¡Vega!, estas perdiendo el tiempo, ¡hace rato que ya quiero mi café!**

**-Estoy acomodando tu ropa, ten un poco de paciencia por favor….**

**-Pues rápido, por que si no lo haces lo mas rápido posible de veras que no vas a querer saber lo que te haré**

**-OK OK lo hago lo mas rápido posible**- dije mientras guardaba la ropa de Jade en el armario muy rápido.

Ni bien termine de arreglar la ropa de Jade fui a la cocina a prepararle su tonto café tal como ella me dijo ya listo el café fui a la sala donde estaba ella echada en el sofá viendo TV.

**-Toma aquí tienes-** dije a Jade dándole la taza de café, se levanto y tan solo tomo un sorbo y lo escupió en mi cara

**-¿¡Oye que te pasa!?-** le dije a Jade limpiándome el café de mi cara

**-¡Que te pasa a ti! ¿A esto lo llamas café? –**dijo Jade muy molesta señalando la taza

**-Lo hice bien…. –** dije tratándome de defender un poco

**-SI si claro como no -** dijo Jade con una rara voz burlándose de mí

**-Ya que no puedes hacer ni un café, anda y lava mi auto-** dijo Jade tirándome las llaves de su auto

**-Pero pero .. Yo nose..**

**-No me importa, tu vez como te la arreglas tu sola y ¡hazlo a-ho-ra!-**dijo Jade molesta y yéndose a la cocina

**Jade prov.**

Esta Vega no puede hacer ni un café, bueno después de todo a mi me gusta como yo lo ago, así que lo haré yo misma mientras que Vega lava mi auto.

Después de media hora viendo la TV ya tenia hambre ojala que Vega sepa cocinar si no la mato, mejor voy a ver que diablos esta haciendo Vega.

**Nadie prov.**

**-Nose como puedo estar lavando el auto de Jade, bueno perdí así que no me queda de otra, a no ser que quiera tener la tijera de Jade en mi cuello, bueno por lo menos traje ropa cómoda ya que….-** dijo Tori así misma pero en el momento la interrumpió Jade

**-Vega ¡deja de perder el tiempo hablando contigo misma ¡ y apresúrate que quiero comer algo ahora-** dijo una muy molesta Jade

**-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, además ya casi termino….-** dijo Tori secando el auto de Jade que aun estaba algo mojado

**-Pues termina rápido, cuando termines vas a mi cuarto para decirte que quiero comer, voy estar descansando un rato**

**-ok-** dijo esta vez Tori sonriendo, parecía que disfrutaba servirle a Jade

**XXX**

Jade fue a su habitación a descansar un rato se tiro en la cama y empezó mirar hacia el techo pensando en todas las cosas que tenia planeaba para Tori, después poco a poco le dio sueño y al fin de quedo profundamente dormida.

Jade tuvo un sueño en cual ella estaba en la sala, sentada en la casa de Tori se paro del sofá y empezó a observar toda la sala, de pronto escucha una voz a lo lejos que la llamaba venia de la habitación de Tori, ella siguió la voz hasta que llego al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Tori giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta, ya abierta la puerta no vio a nadie avanzo un poco mas para asegurarse que no había nadie en la habitación pero de pronto sintió a alguien que la empujaba hacia la cama se puso encima de ella , y si, definitivamente era Tori, Tori acerco su rostro hacia al de Jade y le dijo susurrando al oído

**-Ahora eres toda mía Jade….-**dijo Tori cual después la volvió a mirar a su rostro y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Jade en su sueño no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba inmóvil nada mas podía sentir los besos de Tori que recorrían casi por todo su cuerpo, Jade se sentía indefensa nunca antes había sentido eso y mucho menos que se estaba sintiendo así de indefensa con Tori pero en el fondo adoraba ese sueño.

**Tori prov.**

Por fin termine de lavar el auto de Jade cuando lo lavas parece mas grande de lo que parece, bueno estoy demasiada agotada, voy tomar un baño pero antes voy haber a Jade me dijo que valla a preguntarle que quería de comer.

Me dirigí en la habitación donde estaba ella, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que entre pero la encontré dormida se veía tan linda, dulce, tierna no se parecía nada a la Jade despierta, hasta podía tomarle una foto… un momento si puedo esta dormida no creo que se de cuenta, saque mi peraphone y le tome una foto, enserio se veía tan tierna… no parecía en nada a la Jade consiente tan fría, mala, muy cruel conmigo y también con los demás, parecía que muy… muy adentro había una Jade sensible y no tan cruel, pero eso solo ella nomas lo podría saber.

**Nadie prov.**

Tori aun seguía en la habitación donde se encontraba Jade, estaba casi obsesionada con la imagen de Jade durmiendo, se podía quedar horas y horas viéndola, pero ella quería hacer mas que solo mirarla, quería besarla saber lo maravilloso que se sentía, lo pensó varias veces pero no se atrevía por que pensaba que era una locura que en el acto podría despertar, ponerse furiosa quizás hasta matarla, pero después de tener el valor suficiente, se resigno hacerlo, se acerco lentamente y silenciosamente Tori hacia Jade se quedo un momento observando el hermoso rostro de Jade y deposito en los labios semis abierto de Jade un tierno beso que duro muy poco.

En ese momento dentro de si misma Tori sintió miles de cosas, era como su primer beso, se sentía super feliz, pero no duro tanto por que Jade ya se estaba despertando de su profundo sueño y al darse cuenta Tori inmediatamente salio de la habitación sin producir algún tipo de ruido y se dirigió al pasillo, luego regreso por donde había corrido dirigiéndose nueva mente a la habitación de Jade como si nada hubiese pasado toco la puerta de Jade y dijo:

**-Puedo pasar… ¿Jade?-**dijo Tori asomándose a la puerta

**-¡No!-**dijo Jade ya despertada

**-Vamos Jade… no seas así...**

**-Ash…. Vega, bueno ok, pero que sea rápido!**

**-Ok-** dijo Tori pasando a la habitación de Jade

**-Bien y...!**

**-A... que quieres comer?**

**-Enserio..! Para eso me interrumpes!**

**-Bueno.. es que..tu me.. dijes…**

**-¡No me interesa lo que te dije solo déjame dormir!-**dijo Jade cada vez mas acercándose a tori para que saliera de la habitación , finalmente azotando la puerta, pues al parecer Jade nunca se levantaba de buen humor

**-bueno ok ,me da tiempo para darme una ducha-** dijo tori así misma mirando su reloj que tenia en la muñeca

Tori fue a al baño se desvistió rápido y se metió a la ducha, mientras que Tori se estaba duchando pensaba que por fin habría besado a Jade, claro no un beso cual Jade habría correspondió ni si quiera se dio cuenta pero aun así Tori pudo sentir sus hermosos labios contra los suyos.

**XXX**

Después que se fuera Tori de la habitación, Jade se puso a pensar de su sueño cual le pareció raro, muy raro estaba casi asustada, por que sentía que enserio Tori le estaba gustando y también tenia el presentimiento que ese sueño no habría sido del todo un sueño porque sentía la sensación que la habían besado por lo tanto era cierto, bueno pero Jade no tenia ni la menor idea que en realidad Tori la había besado.

**XXX**

Ya terminando Tori de bañarse se puso la bata que estaba colgada , ya estaba apunto de salir…

Jade estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho que el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, prefirió decirle a Tori que respondiera pero escucho que ella estaba en la ducha y recordó que su tía le iba llamar para saber como estaba todo así que fue muy deprisa a contestar para llegar a contestar pero de pronto choco bruscamente con Tori que estaba saliendo del baño, las dos quedaron en el suelo Tori debajo de Jade, como la bata de Tori estaba sobrepuesta hizo que todo su cuerpo quedara descubierto, las dos se quedaron inmóviles, ya habiendo un momento incomodo entre las dos, Tori se puso completamente roja ya que ella era la que estaba desnuda ante Jade cuando por fin Jade reacciono se puso inmediatamente de pie y le dijo…..

**Bueno así termina el tercer capitulo ojala que les aya gustado voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, cualquier cosa dejen un comentario.  
Gracias por leer **


End file.
